Yuyuhakusho Returns
by tulipskahako
Summary: Yusuke's back to the human world and eveything is quiet for sometime ,until strange things begin to happen.The whole yyh gang comes together again.New characters are introduced.


Yuyuhakusho returns Its been a month since Yusuke returned from the demon world ; everything seems quiet and normal ,except Yusuke." Keiko ,I've been here for a month and you haven't looked at me even once ,why?The only thing you stare at is your text book ! Keiko give some time for fun or you ll forget what your face looks like" whined Yusuke.  
" Well ,I have to do a lot of studying since I'm writing an important exam ,how can you expect me to study when you keep barging in like this ?Get out! yelled Keiko ,she pushed Yusuke went downstairs to the restraunt where was busy doing the dishes," Hey Yusuke he called.  
" Hey"said Yusuke ,walking up to ." Bad weather up there huh?" asked smiling.  
" Ya ,its been nearly a month ,the only thing she does is stare at her books ,at this rate ,I bet she's forgotten what she looks like ,the only thing I see her do is study" said Yusuke in a tired voice." Well she's writing an exam soon ,it s very important" said .  
"Ya I know ,Keiko told me" said Yusuke " why is this exam so important anyway?"  
"She's writing an exam to get into Tokyo University" stated .  
" WHAT ? TOKIYO UNIVERSITY ??Is Keiko crazy ??Only very brilliant people take that risk you know, it's the most famous university in the world and you need to have brains and skill to get in that university" said Yusuke as if he knew well .  
chuckled . " I said that to Keiko ,but would you believe it ?All her teacher's think she should get in, if she does, she ll get a job anywhere, in any big company ,so I had to give in ,I have to agree that she is straining herself ,the poor girl . Sometimes I wish she would give up all this and help with the family business" said sighing.  
"Do you think she ll really make it? There are many brilliant people ,even more brilliant than Keiko ,then again ,if you really try ,you can achieve anything ,a dumb friend of mine is writing an exam to get into a college ,it surprised me so much![meaning Kuwabara f course]in school ,he was dumber than me ,now he s brilliant ,hard to believe"said Yusuke.  
"So,what do you plan to do ?They refuse to take you back in school ,because you re a drop out and you are 2 years older than the students studying from where you left and you don t know anything about what they taught those two years ,as you dropped out. So they can t promote you"said looking at Yusuke .  
"I ve no idea man ,who wants to go to school anyway ?I ve no interest in school ,school is boring"said Yusuke yawning ,"Well Yusuke ,if want to work here, your most welcome, we need someone to look after the business anyway" said smiling.  
" Well I don t know anything about cooking ,sorry man ,as for cleaning the dishes ,I m sure I'd break all the dishes and make you clean them" said Yusuke laughing , laughed too.''It would be nice if you got into the university too, get good marks ,get a good job that earn loads of money and have loads of good looking girls surround you ,asking them to do this and that ,half the women would want marry you and you d dump poor Keiko and marry some rich chic, poor Keiko would be heartbroken" said laughing ,Yusuke laughed too ,"Ya poor Keiko ,she would end up marrying some dorky weakling'' said Yusuke laughing even more louder . " Would YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN ? How do you expect me to study when you re making such a racket?"demanded Keiko angrily,"Keep your voice down!! with that ,Keiko marched up stairs and slammed the door loudly,"Great! Now she ll study up till midnight and forget to have her dinner "said ." Well ,I d better go home bye"said Yusuke leaving.

Yusuke went home and laid on his bed ; he remembered the day he met Kurama , Hey Kurama how are you? What are you doing these? he asked . I m studying for an important exam ,so what are going to do now that you re here?"asked Kurama "I ve no idea!Go back to school I guess, if they ll take me, how s your mom doing?''said Yusuke."She s doing good and so how s Keiko?"questioned Kurama ,Yusuke sighed."She s busy stuffing her head in a book as usual sheesh!!" he said irritated. " Hey, I m going to see Kuwabara in the park come along let s go"said Yusuke ."Sure" said Kurama ,they went off to meet Kuwabara ,who was sitting in the park ,waiting."Hey Kuwabara" said Yusuke, "Hey ,Urameshi ,hey Kurama how are you?","I m fine ,but you look so pale, have you been sick?" replied Kurama looking at Kuwabara ,"Naa ,I ve studying hard lately" said Kuwabara who did look very pale, Yusuke looked even more irritated. Kuwabara ,not you too whined Yusuke , me too what? asked Kuwabara surprised .  
" Your just like Keiko and Kurama both of them are studying ,I ll go mad ,Kuwabara you ve become a dork ,I remember you getting less marks and being bottom of the class at one time" said Yusuke looking at Kuwabara as if he didn t like this studying business at all ."Well Urameshi you want to get a good job, you should study in a good college or university or you won t get a good job that pays well too said Kuwabara thoughtfully, Kurama nodded in agreement.  
" For Kurama it ll be a piece of cake, I doubt what will happen to you said looked a bit offended but he agreed ," Your right Urameshi , I m not as intelligent as Kurama but I m sure I can pass the exam ,in flying colours that I doubt he said with confidence . Which exam? asked Kurama , The entrance exam for the university ,I told that already ,remember? said Kuwabara ."Oh! Ya! It got postponed because of some reason and it got postponed for next week didn t it? asked Kurama " Ya ,they gave us more time anyway ,so what about you ?You didn t tell me you were writing the exam too" stated Kuwabara,"When I heard they postponed it, I decided to write the exam and I registered"said Kurama ," Which university?"asked Yusuke. "The Tokyo University,which else?Is there any other well known university in Japan ?" replied Kuwabara ,Yusuke stared at Kuwabara for a moment and then burst out laughing ,Kurama stared at him in amazement ,Kuwabara didn t understand the cause for Yusuke s laughter either .His laughter was so loud that everyone in the park stared at him in amazement ."You YOU you and the Tokyo university ??You ve got to be kidding me" said Yusuke holding his sides ; Kuwabara was angry ," What s wrong with me going to the university?" he demanded. " Well I thought Tokyo University was a university where only intelligent people studied, intelligent and you??It s a joke in itself " Yusuke said laughing even more, Kurama too,had to laugh. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke ." Well Urameshi ,you seem to be talking as if you re so brilliant, the only thing you did is drop out of school , people will only see you as a drop out" he bellowed and then he became silent. He felt guilty, after all ,if Yusuke didn t drop out of school the demons would have a war and attack humans ,the very existence of humans was in danger, it s all because of Yusuke s idea of the competition that everyone was saved . "Hey Urameshi, I m sorry,I don't know what came over me, I didn t mean to..." began Kuwabara "It s ok Kuwabara ,you re right, I am a drop out" interjected Yusuke. He suddenly became silent."Anyway, good luck Kuwabara ,let s all go and have fun and forget the tension" said Yusuke recovering .

They went out and watched a movie and had good fun, they parted ways after recalled all this . "Heie s in the demon world doing his job. He s busy as well, there s me all alone doing nothing, how long can I stay like this? Bored? "he questioned himself .He was frustrated having nothing to do. He remembered what the school principal told him ,"Have a monster like you back in the school ?Not happening in this life time, it was bad enough to have you back then, you re a bad example to the other students Urameshi, you disgust me! All the teachers hate you , you are undisciplined ,rude, always cutting class, you score less marks and least care about what you say. You always get into fights; I can t have such students in my school .You always get into fights with students of your own school or other schools ,everyone is afraid of you , you were a promising student I would have called you back myself, what was the reason you dropped out? You never had any interest in studies, so what s the point of coming here?" bellowed the principal in front of the whole staff. "Well ?Why did you leave?" he asked ,Yusuke didn t know what to say, how to say it. How could he say that he had gone to fight a tournament and the reason for the tournament was that his father, who was a demon, who was growing weaker and the other demons wanted to take over and eat humans? It sounded ridiculous to everyone, who would believe him?No,he couldn t say that, he shouldn t say that."I d gone to fight a tournament in a foreign country, it was martial arts tournament said Yusuke thinking that it was a sensible answer,"I trained for six months and one of my relatives who there was sick for a long while, I found out that more than10000 people were fighting so it took them time to finish the tournament'' " There he goes again sir, always fighting ,always thinking of hurting others, he can t get his mind of that ,we all were relieved when he left ,its been a peaceful two years, without Yusuke Urameshi the trouble maker"  
said the teacher who hated Yusuke the most .All the teachers agreed, one of the teacher s who always saved Yusuke from trouble,[don t know his name]had taken a temporary leave ,otherwise he would have appealed to the principal to give Yusuke a chance .But unfortunately he wasn t there ,so Yusuke humiliated by the principal in front of the whole staff ,went home embarrassed ,"Can t get over it, anyway looks like Kuwabara ,Keiko and Kurama will end up in the same university he thought .For the first time in his life ,he regretted doing all the wrong things he did. He sat up and stared at sky.

Author's note Hey guys !I'm writing a yuyuhakusho fanfic for the first time ,so please go easy on me ,critism is most welcome , but not too much I'm very sensitive [Just kidding],well do tell me if I've made mistakes and tell me whether you guys want any specific pairing or romance ,plz read and review and I don't own yuyuhakusho though I wish I did , I'd make 3 to 4 seasons ,bye!!!


End file.
